Out of Fate
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Tidak ada lagi penantian panjang Ran, tidak ada lagi peluru bius untuk membantu Shinichi menyelesaikan kasus, tidak ada lagi Sherry yang dikejar-kejar kawanan kelompok hitam. Kisah Detective Conan berakhir bahagia. Atau begitulah yang mereka sangka... (ShinxAi)
1. Chapter 1

Semuanya sudah selesai.

Organisasi Hitam sudah di hancurkan. Dari Vodka, Gin, Vermouth sampai 'Orang Itu', mereka semua telah dimasukan ke dalam penjara di Amerika oleh FBI. Tentu saja para Detektif muda sampai KID sang pencuri ikut peran di dalam penghancuran organisasi itu. Penawar juga sudah di temukan. Shinichi Kudo kembali ke tubuhnya, dan Ran Mouri mengakhiri penantian panjangnya. Mereka berdua bahkan berencana menikah muda. Hubungan Kogoro dan istrinya pula membaik selama mempersiapkan pernikahan putri mereka.

Sejak perginya sosok Conan yang dikabarkan pulang kembali ke negaranya, anggota detektif cilik pun masih aktif mencampuri urusan kepolisian meski tidak banyak membantu. Para FBI dan CIA yang sempat bermukim ke jepang kini sudah pulang. Dokter Agasa tetap membuat penemuan-penemuan aneh. Haibara memutuskan menghilangkan Shiho Miano maupun Sherry dari muka bumi dan memilih terlahir kembali menjadi Ai Haibara, anak adopsi Prof. Agasa.

Tidak ada lagi penantian panjang Ran, tidak ada lagi peluru bius untuk membantu Shinichi menyelesaikan kasus, tidak ada lagi Sherry yang dikejar-kejar kawanan kelompok hitam. Kisah Detective Conan berakhir bahagia seperti kisah lainnya.

Begitulah yang mereka sangka...

###

 **Disclaimer:** _Semua karakter dan dasar cerita milik Goshos Aoyama._

 __Chapter satu._

###

Seperti biasa, Shinichi Kudo menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan tanpa kesulitan. Ia telah membeberkan bukti serta cara pembunuhan beberapa menit lalu. Pelaku pun telah digelandang ke kantor polisi terdekat setelah mengakui semua perbuatannya.

Pria muda itu kini berjalan di tempat parkir bersama seorang wanita yang telah dinikahinya sejak lima tahun lalu. Sembari mendekati mobilnya, Shinichi merogoh kunci mobil dari dalam saku. Ia memencet tombol alarm di kunci itu kemudian membuka pintu bagian penumpang untuk istrinya, lalu berjalan ke sisi lain mobil untuk mengisi kursi pengemudi. Tepat ketika ia akan menstarter mobil, ponsel pria ini berbunyi dan membuat gerakannya tertunda.

Shinichi menyempatkan diri membaca nama di layar sebelum mendekatkan ponsel ke telinga.

"Moshi-moshi?" Ia menyapa. Lalu tidak lama kemudian suara Profesor Agasa terdengar.

"Shinichi, Ai-kun masuk rumah sakit. Dia pingsan sepulang sekolah tadi." Saat rentetan pemberitahuan tidak menyenangkan itu terdengar, Shinichi Kudo merasakan telapak tangannya berkeringat lengkap dengan desiran tak nyaman di bagian dada kirinya. "Aku minta tolong padamu untuk mengirimkan beberapa bajuku dan baju Ai-kun ke rumah sakit."

Shinichi membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering lebih dulu sebelum menjawab dengan suara berat.

"Baiklah, Profesor." Ia kemudian mematikan sambungan mereka.

Shinichi terdiam beberapa lama sambil menatap ke depan, sampai akhirnya ia merasakan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Ada apa, Shinichi?" Pertanyaan itu diikuti gerakan Shinichi yang menengok ke pemiliknya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." ia menggeleng pelan sembari kembali menstater mobilnya, menjalankannya lalu menambahkan, "Hanya Profesor yang meminta bantuanku..."

###

Haibara dibangunkan oleh suhu bandannya yang menurun, dan juga kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Ia tidak langsung meraih gelas berisi air putih yang tersaji di atas meja dekat ranjangnya karena merasa ruangan ini asing. Temboknya putih gading dan bau antiseptik begitu menyengat.

Setelah teringat kejadian sore tadi, gadis berbadan bocah SMP itu menengok ke samping untuk mencari tahu adakah air di sana. Lalu ia mendadak terdiam. Memang ada air di gelas bening-panjang di atas meja, namun ada satu hal lagi yang ia temukan.

"Kudo..." ia berbisik pelan, nyaris seperti meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa matanya tidak salah melihat bahwa memang ada Shinichi Kudo duduk di kursi tak jauh darinya sambil membaca buku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Entah mengapa, Shinichi Kudo sama sekali tidak terkejut. Ia justru dengan tenang menurunkan buku dari hadapannya dan meraih gelas di atas meja untuk di serahkan pada Haibara.

Haibara menerimanya, kemudian menyesap air di dalamnya sambil melirik sosok itu.

"Menjengukmu." Meski terlambat, Shinichi tetap menjawab. Ia melipat bukunya dan meletakannya di atas meja, dan tak lama kemudian Haibara juga meletakan gelasnya ke sana.

"Oh." Hanya itu tanggapan wanita berwajah belasan tahun itu.

Ia kembali membaringkan badannya dengan mata terpejam. Mulai diingat-ingat apa yang ia lakukan dan dimana ia sebelum pingsan. Kalau tidak salah dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah bersama Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, dan Genta ia merasa saki kepala, lalu setelah itu tidak mengingat apa-apa. Kalau setelah itu ia dibawa ke rumah sakit, seharusnya Dokter Agasa adalah orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang diberi tahu tentang keadaannya.

Jadi bagaimana bisa Shinichi Kudo yang sekarang menemaninya?

"Aku menyuruh Profesor Agasa pulang karena ini sudah larut malam." Shinichi seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, menjawab sekaligus membuatnya kembali membuka mata. "Dan karena dia tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah sakit, jadi aku menawarkan diri untuk menjagamu di sini." Lanjutnya, kemudian berdiri.

Tanpa menengok Haibara bisa menduga bahwa Shinichi sedang berjalan menjauh dari tapak kaki sepatu pria itu. Yang tidak pernah ia duga adalah suara yang datang berikutnya. Suara seperti kunci terkait, lalu diikuti langkah Shinichi yang kembali mendekatinya.

Haibara berusaha tetap tenang dengan mencengkram bad-cover. Namun ia tidak dapat berbohong bahwa jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika pria yang sama naik ke ranjangnya dan menimbulkan suara 'kret' pelan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, Haibara." Suara itu terkesan dingin dengan sedikit nada benci. Tetapi jika pendengarnya jeli, ada rasa frustasi menyelip di dalamnya.

Ketimbang menjawab, Haibara lebih memilih melirik jam dinding. Ia menyadari ini cukup larut sehingga tidak akan ada suster atau dokter maupun orang lain yang bakal menyelamatkan mereka.

Karena ini sebuah bahaya. Bahaya yang amat besar yang mengintai keduanya. Dan Haibara benar-benar berharap akan ada orang yang menyelamatkan mereka.

"Lihat aku, Haibara..." Shinichi memegang dagu wanita berwajah muda itu, dan secara bersamaan Haibara menyadari bahwa pria itu di atasnya. Hanya siku kanan serta kedua lutut Shinichi yang menyebabkan badan mereka tidak menempel sempurna. "Apa aku terlihat bahagia?"

Haibara justru melihat bayangannya sendiri di dalam mata Shinichi Kudo. Setelah lima tahun, ini pertama kalinya Haibara dan Shinichi saling menatap tepat di mata. Mereka sudah tidak berani lagi saling menatap seperti ini―sedekat ini, semenjak mengetahui ada perasaan khusus di antara keduanya.

"Apa pengorbanan yang aku lakukan setidaknya membuatmu bahagia?" Suara Shinichi lebih pelan, menatap mata tajam Haibara yang penuh kerinduan membuat tenaganya berkurang. "Tidak ada yang bahagia di antara kita..."

Sebenarnya Haibara sudah terlalu biasa tidak bahagia, dan itu membuatnya tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali saat memendam rasa cintanya pada Shinichi. Tetapi ketika mendengar bahwa Shinichi pun tidak bahagia, ia merasakan sayatan tipis di hatinya. Hanya saja ia terlalu takut untuk tahu bagaimana cara membahagiakan pria itu, sehingga Haibara lebih memilih mengatupkan kembali kelopaknya.

"Istrimu bahagia, tidak kah itu cukup?" Ia tidak menggunakan nada apapun, sama seperti ekspresinya yang juga tidak menunjukan apapun. "Anakmu bahagia, apa itu juga tidak cukup?"

Setelah kalimat tanya terakhir itu, Haibara membuka matanya, membiarkan lagi pandangan mereka beradu. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas bahwa Shinichi Kudo yang pintar mengendalikan tensi itu kini justru begitu marah, marah dan seolah bakal membunuhnya sekarang juga.

Namun tentu saja tindakan berikutnya bukan sebuah pembunuhan, Shinichi justru mencium bibir Haibara dengan brutal, menyesap saliva mereka yang bercampur, dan meremas kedua tangan Haibara yang berusaha mendorongnya.

"Mnh―Kudo-kun! Hent―" Usaha Haibara untuk menyelesaikan sebuah kata terhenti berkat bibir Shinichi yang sempat menjauh kini kembali. Malah dirasakannya setelah itu sebuah tangan meremas payudaranya. Dan ketika bibir Shinichi menjamah turun ke lehernya, Haibara baru dapat kembali bersuara. "Hentikan, Kudo! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Ia juga berhasil menghentikan cumbuan Shinichi berkat satu tangannya yang bebas memukul kepala pria itu.

Shinichi terengah sembari bangkit dari atasnya. Pria itu tidak turun, hanya merubah posisi sehingga mata mereka bertemu lagi. Rasanya ia puas sekali melihat bengkak di bibir Haibara yang artinya ia sudah menyakiti seseorang yang telah menyakitinya selama lima tahun ini.

"Aku yang gila atau kau yang gila?" Nada Shinichi tidak seperti biasanya, mengintimidasi. "Manusia normal pasti merasa sakit jika orang yang dicintainya mengabaikannya selama lima tahun. Manusia yang normal pasti memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bahagia. Sekarang katakan padaku aku yang gila atau kau yang gila, HAIBARA!"

Ketika suara Shinichi menganggung di ruangan itu, Haibara mulai ketakutan meski itu hanya terbukti dari sorot matanya yang redup. Ia merasa pria di hadapannya akan mencekiknya sekarang juga.

"K-Kudo... kun..." Ia mencoba menetralisir ketakutannya, membuat suara di antara hening yang sempat membungkam mereka. "Aku rasa kau sedang tertekan, kau perlu pulang untuk menenangkan pikiranmu." Haibara segera memejam dan memalingkan muka setelah berhasil menyelesaikan kalimat itu tanpa getar.

Namun pengalihannya tidak pernah berhasil ketika lagi-lagi ia merasakan bibir Shinichi menciumi bibirnya, menyesapnya dengan brutal, diikuti dengan pria itu yang lagi-lagi meremas payudaranya.

Haibara tahu dari gerakannya Shinichi merasa begitu frustasi. Rasanya percuma jika mencoba mengatakan apapun saat ini. Mungkin dengan membiarkan pria itu mendapat pelampiasan, mereka akan menemukan hal lebih baik besok pagi.

Hampir lima menit sudah bibir Shinichi memagut bibit Haibara namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan berhenti. Malah tangan Shinichi yang baru lepas dari payudara Haibara kini memeluknya dengan erat, kemudian mengangkatnya perlahan-lahan sampai mereka bertukar posisi.

Haibara kini duduk di atas perut Shinichi dengan kepalanya ditekan kuat dari belakang oleh sebuah tangan sehingga mulutnya terus beradu dengan mulut pria itu. Ia mencoba tidak berontak namun juga berusaha keras untuk tidak membalas. Bibir Shinichi yang mencumbunya terasa begitu menggairahkan, Haibara nyaris tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Haibara..."

Haibara merasa lega dan kecewa secara bersamaan ketika Shinichi berhenti memagut bibirnya. Ia menatap pria itu sembari mengatur napas, menjawab panggilannya dari tatapan mata.

"Katakan kalau kau menginginkanku..." Shinici berkata nyaris memohon, tapi nada itu terlalu monoton. "Katakan kau menginginkanku seperti aku sangat menginginkanmu..."

Tapi justru itu juga yang membuat Haibara dapat mengendalikan dirinya kembali. Ia berusaha bangun dari atas tubuh Shinichi meski lengan pria itu masih membekap pinggangnya. Terlebih dulu Haibara memejamkan mata, ia mencari kekuatan dengan mengingat senyum Kakaknya, senyum kakaknya yang mirip seperti senyum Ran Mouri.

Kemudian Haibara membuka matanya lebih dulu, setelah itu baru membalas Shinichi dengan nada dingin.

"Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini."

Dan hanya berjeda satu menit setelahnya, Shinichi melempar tubuh Haibara ke ranjang sebelum pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

 _#To be continued..._

Mungkin sedikit OOC, tapi... Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika bel pintu rumah berbunyi, Haibara tidak menyangka bahwa Ran beserta anaknya yang bertamu.

Wanita itu membawa bubur panas yang kini sedang disiapkannya sendiri di ruang makan sementara Haibara duduk tenang di balik meja. Ini adalah hal yang termasuk ke dalam alasan mengapa mantan anggota organisasi itu melepaskan Shinichi. Ran adalah seorang wanita yang baik, figurnya menyerupai Akemi yang penuh perhatian dan kasih sayang, juga seorang istri yang pasti akan memegang peran sempuran sebagai nyonya Kudo. Ai Haibara maupun Shiho Miyano tidak akan pernah bisa sebanding dengan wanita seperti itu.

Jika beberapa tahun yang lalu Haibara menerima Shinichi, mungkin hubungan mereka akan berjalan kaku dengan masing-masing sibuk mengurus diri sendiri. Haibara tidak akan berubah demi seseorang yang ia cintai. Ia tidak akan mau menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang hanya mengurus rumah dan anak-anak. Ia bakal lebih suka melakukan eksperimen di laboratorium dari pada menunggu suaminya pulang sambil mempelajari resep masakan baru di dapur. Ia adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka membeli barang mewah dan tidak akan menerima barang murah dari Shinichi dengan wajah tersipu malu.

Ran dan Haibara bagai langit dan bumi, seperti malaikat dan iblis... Surga dan neraka... Dan karena itu Shinichi Kudo yang merupakan detektif itu bakal memiliki hidup lebih baik bersama seorang wanita biasa seperti Ran dari pada seorang ilmuan berdarah panas sepertinya.

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Haibara...

###

 **Disclaimer:** _semua karakter dan certia dasar milik Gosho Aoyama_

 **Out of Fate**

 __chapter two_

###

"Bodoh." Mulut Shinichi terbuka seolah mengeja kata itu. Meski wajahnya nyaris tak berekspresi atau bahkan tidak acuh, Haibara yang merupakan salah satu dari pendengarnya bisa menebak bahwa pria itu menyembunyikan kekesalan besar. "Kalau memang kau merasa bosan kau bisa berkunjung ke rumah Sonoko atau menyusulku, 'kan?"

"Tapi Shinichi, Sonoko sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan, lagi pula aku juga sekalian menjenguk Ai-chan." Ran menyanggah tanpa rasa tersinggung sambil mengangkat anaknya yang berusia tiga tahun itu ke gendongan dengan sangat hati-hati supaya tidak membangunkannya yang sudah tertidur sejak tadi. "Aku tidak mau menyusulmu karena itu bahaya untuk Ichigo."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ayo cepat pulang." Shinichi seolah tidak betah berada di rumah profesor Agasa terlalu lama, ia segera mengambil alih Ichigo dari gendongan ran dan memutar tumit. "Wanita seperti itu diberi perhatian pun tidak ada gunanya..." tambahnya sambil berjalan, namun sama sekali tidak memandang seseorang yang dimaksud bahkan sejak pertama kali dirinya datang.

Ran yang mendengar hal itu langsung ber'eh' spontan dengan pelan sembari menengok Haibara yang membaca buku dengan tenang di sofa. Keheranannya bukan karena mendengar gerutuan Shinichi yang tidak sopan. Ran menyadari sejak pertama Shinichi bertemu Haibara hubungan keduanya memang tidak baik, bahkan jelas sekali saling mengabaikan. Namun yang lebih membuat Ran heran karena kata 'Wanita' yang dipakai untuk menyebut remaja berusia 14 tahun seperti Haibara.

Dengan sengaja Ran menahan penasarannya sampai di rumah mereka yang hanya berjarak satu tembok dari rumah Profesor Agasa. Setelah Shinichi menidurkan Ichigo di kamar, Ran yang mengikuti suaminya ke ruang makan memberanikan diri bertanya. Karena ini semakin aneh baginya, Shinichi jarang bersikap tidak ramah pada seseorang, terlebih sampai melarangnya bertamu ke rumah profesor Agasa.

"Shinichi?" Panggil wanita itu saat Shinichi duduk di kursi makan.

"Hm?" Balasnya yang kini mengambil mangkuk nasi.

Ran membantu suaminya mengambil makanan lebih dulu. Ia duduk di dekat Shinichi, kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau sepertinya tidak menyukai Ai-chan?" Mendengar hal ini, gerakan Shinichi sempat berhenti lalu berlanjut melahap makanan lagi sebelum Ran menyadari. "Meski terlihat pendiam dan dingin, Ai-chan adalah anak yang baik. Kau ingat Conan-kun 'kan? Anak lelaki yang pernah aku ceritakan sangat mirip denganmu itu? Dulu Conan-kun dan Ai-chan sangat dekat sampai-sampai saat mereka berdua mengobrol seperti memiliki dunia sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengobrol dengannya? Mungkin saja kalian juga akan cocok?"

"Aku sudah selesai."

"Eh?"

Shinichi tidak memperdulikan tatapan bingung istrinya dan segera beranjak dari kursi. Setelah meninggalkan Ran sendiri di ruang makan, detektif jenius itu menuju perpustakaan. Ran memperhatikan nasi yang Shinichi tinggalkan belum berkurang setengahnya. Ia menatap meja beberapa lama sebelum mengikuti Shinichi.

Melihat suaminya membaca sebuah buku dengan wajah serius, Ran mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lagi. Ia akhirnya kembali ke ruang makan untuk membersihkan meja sembari mengubur rasa penasarannya dalam-dalam.

###

Bibir Shinichi membentuk seringaian pahit sementara matanya menatap selembar foto lama yang terdapat di dalam buku Sherlock Holmes di hadapannya. Foto detektif cilik dimana ada potretnya dan Haibara. Jari telunjuknya meraba wajah Haibara yang ada di sana bersamaan dengan bibirnya membentuk garis lurus nyaris melengkung ke bawah.

Rasanya... Shinichi semakin merindukannya. Kenyataannya hari ini mereka bertemu namun tidak bicara membuat Shinichi semakin merindukannya. Ia rindu kata-kata sarkatis wanita itu, caranya tertawa dan menyepelakannya, memberi perhatian-perhatian yang tak ketara, semaunya.. semua dari Haibara membuatnya sangat rindu.

Wajar saja ia bagitu karena ini telah bertahun-tahun berlalu. Haibara dulu sering bersamanya dan nyaris setiap hari keduanya mengobrol dengan cara yang berbeda. Orang-orang menyebut mereka memiliki dunia pribadi karena memang mereka berbagi rahasia hanya berdua saja. Mereka saling melindungi dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Selain itu Haibara juga begitu mengerti dirinya dan seolah dapat membaca pikirannya meski Shinichi sudah berusaha menyembunyikan rahasia dari mata ilmuan jenius itu.

Shinichi Kudo menghembuskan napas beratnya ke udara sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela, memandang bintang-bintang yang menghiasi kegelapan langit malam tanpa memindahkan letak jarinya. Di saat yang sama pada tempat yang berbeda, Haibara mengalihkan mata dari buku pelajaran untuk menatap ke arah bintang. Bintang yang mirip dengan keadaan mereka: menipu mata, mengagumkan, tetapi tidak dapat disentuh dan hanya dapat dipandang dari kejauhan.

###

Pesta pernikahan Sonoko Shuzuki,

Dan acara baru saja berjalan setengahnya sebab kasus pembunuhan yang sempat terjadi. Beruntung Shinichi dan Hatori yang hari ini turut diundangan bisa mengungkap peristiwa pembunuhan terhadap salah satu pembantu Sonoko, sehingga satu jam setelahnya pesta pernikahan bisa berlangsung seperti rencana semula.

Melihat bagaimana Shinichi Kudo beraksi tadi, beberapa orang pasti menyadari bahwa seorang Shinichi Kudo akan sangat berbeda ketika memecahkan kasus serta saat menghadapi pelaku. Wajahnya berubah sangat serius dengan pancaran mata mengintimidasi, persis seperti cara Shinichi melihat Haibara saat ini.

Shinichi sendiri saja yang menyadarinya nyaris tertawa miris. Ia mendengus, teringat perkataan Ran dan Hatori. Minuman di gelasnya ia sesap lagi sebelum berjalan mendekati Haibara yang berdiri di belakang profesor Agasa. Shinichi berhenti tepat di belakangnya, dan sebelum Haibara sempat menengok, ia berbisik.

"Pembunuh."

Jantung Haibara seolah dipukul palu mendengar itu, terlebih mengenali suaranya.

"Kau adalah seorang pembunuh Haibara, seharusnya kau juga di bawa ke kantor polisi." Bisikan Shinichi berusaha Haibara abaikan. Wanita itu mengambil langkah ke depan dan bertujuan berdiri sejajar dengan profesor Agasa, namun itu tidak pernah terlaksana karena Shinichi menahan tangannya. "Kau membunuh hati dan cintaku. Kau lebih kejam dari pembunuh berdara dingin."

"Itu benar. Jadi lebih baik kau menjauh dariku sebelum aku benar-benar membunuhmu." Haibara ikut berbisik sepelan yang ia bisa, namun memastikan bahwa seseorang di belakangnya mendengar.

"Lakukan kalau begitu, bunuh aku sekarang juga." Balasnya, tidak ada ketakutan darinya, ia justru meremas tangan Haibara dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kau pasti tidak bisa 'kan, Haibara? Kau tidak bisa membunuhku karena kau takut. Kau adalah seorang pengecut yang selalu lari dari takdir."

Merasakan hembusan napas Shinichi tepat di telinganya bersamaan dengan suara itu yang mendekat, Haibara segera menarik tangannya dan berusaha pergi. Hanya saja Shinichi bersikeras menariknya sehingga ia terjatuh ke belakang, diikuti beberapa pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ai-kun!" Profesor Agasa segera menghampiri Haibara yang berada di pelukan Shinichi.

"Sepertinya dia hampir pingsan lagi, Profesor." Ujar Shinichi sambil menyeringai saat membantu Haibara berdiri. "Mungkin lebih baik aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Haibara segera menepis tangan Shinichi dari tubuhnya.

"Ai-chan, kalau kau kurang sehat lebih baik biarkan Shinichi mengantarmu." Kali ini suara itu dari Ran, entah sejak kapan istri Shinichi berada di dekatnya. Namun dari senyuman wanita itu yang terlihat prihatin dan (entah mengapa) terlihat sedikit lega, sepertinya wanita itu tidak mendengar perbincangan mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ran-san. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ai-kun, Ran benar... kau akhir-akhir ini kurang sehat. Lebih baik Shinichi-kun mengantarmu pulang." Timpal profesor Agasa dengan cepat.

Haibara paham dengan menyangkal Profesor Agasa dan Ran malah akan semakin memaksa. Rasanya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain jika begini.

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Itu berbahaya." Ran langsung tidak menyetujuinya. "Lagi pula Shinichi juga akan pulang untuk mengambilkan Ichigo baju ganti. Iya, 'kan Shinichi?" Lanjutnya, kali ini menatap Shinichi penuh arti.

Tentu baik Shinichi maupun Haibara bisa tahu apa maksud Ran. Selama ini Shinichi dan Haibara memiliki hubungan sangat buruk, jadi tidak sulit menebak apa tujuan wanita baik hati ini.

"Hm, ayo, Ai-chan." Sebelum Haibara sempat mengeluarkan penolakan lagi, Shinichi memegang kedua pundaknya dan membuatnya membalikan badan.

Secara ragu-ragu Haibara berjalan dengan Shinichi mendorongnya dari belakang, meninggalkan Ran dan Profesor Agasa yang tersenyum senang. Kontras, raut Haibara justru ketakutan. Firasatnya buruk ketika Shinichi memberinya panggilan sambil menyeringai.

"Aku akan pulang sendiri." Haibara segera menepis tangan Shinichi begitu mereka telah keluar dari ruang pesta.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut?" Shinichi mengantongi kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia juga tidak menatap Haibara secara langsung melainkan hanya meliriknya. "Aku tidak seperti akan membunuh atau memperkosamu, 'kan?"

Mata Haibara memincing, seketika.

"Aku sebenarnya hanya ingin bicara denganmu." Pria itu kembali berjalan, menuju lift yang tak jauh dari mereka. "Aku ingin kita membicarakannya baik-baik dan menyelesaikannya." Katanya sambil memencet tombol lift.

Haibara perlu waktu untuk berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengambil langkah mendekat. Dulu mereka juga sudah pernah membicarakan masalah yang sama dan berhasil mencapai kesepakatan untuk saling melupakan. Mungkin saat ini Shinichi sedang banyak masalah shingga perasaannya semakin buruk dan mengakibatkannya berubah.

Sayangnya Haibara luput memperhatikan seringaian Shinichi yang terbit kembali ketika ia ikut memasuki lift.

###

Ai Haibara tidak begitu yakin bagaimana bisa mereka malah berakhir dengan keadaan begini. Rasanya belum ada satu menit lalu ia membuka pintu depan rumah profesor Agasa, lalu tahu-tahu saja pria itu sudah menindihnya di atas ranjang dengan gaun pestanya robek pada bagian atas dan bagian bawahnya tersibak naik sampai ke pusar.

Ia mencoba memanggil pria berusia 24 tahun itu di tengah pagutan pada bibirnya. Kedua tangannya yang ditahan di samping kepala oleh kedua tangan Shinichi berusaha bergerak tapi gagal. Mengingat fisik Haibara sekarang adalah bocah berusia 14 tahun, memang mustahil ia bisa melawan kekuatan fisik Shinichi. Bahkan jika Haibara adalah Shiho Miyano yang setahun lebih tua dari Shinichi, rasanya ia juga bakal kewalahan karena tidak mempunyai keahlian bela diri.

"Kudo-kun!" Akhirnya Haibara bisa mengeluarkan suara ketika Shinichi menyerang lehernya. "K-Kudo! Kita harus bicara! Hentikan ini!" Di antara hisapan dan gigitan Shinichi pada lehernya, Haibara berusaha menyelesaikan kalimat itu tanpa mendesah.

Ketimbang menghentikan, kenyataannya lelaki berambut hitam itu malah menyelipkan tangan ke dalam gaun Haibara, meraba setiap inchi tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya berhasil meraih sesuatu di dalam brahnya. Namun berkat itu juga Haibara sadar bahwa tangan kanannya telah bebas, membuatnya langsung mengambil kesempatan untuk menjangkau apapun di atas meja dekat ranjang lalu menghantamkan ke kepala Shinichi.

"HENTIKAN, KUDO!"

Shinichi sepertinya beruntung karena sesuatu itu bukan vas bunga yang pasti bakal menghancurkan tengkoraknya, sesuatu itu hanya ensiklopedia tebal yang kini masih di pegang Haibara sementara Shinichi perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepala.

Tangan Shinici menarik buku yang Haibara pegang untuk kemudian dibuang, sementara mata mereka terus bertemu. Di sini, Ai Haibara baru menyadari ada yang berbeda pada Shinichi. Matanya merah, namun bukan merah karena menangis, itu seperti merah karena pengaruh minuman keras.

"K-Kudo... Kun... Kita perlu bicara..."

"Bicara denganmu sama sekali tidak akan ada gunanya, Haibara. Kau hanya akan terus berlari dari kenyataan." Shinichi menatapnya tajam seolah memberi penghakiman.

"Jadi kau pikir dengan seperti ini bisa menyelesaikan masalah?" Balas Haibara dengan mengimbangi nadanya. "Kau hanya akan membuat masalah baru kalau kau terus bertindak sesuka hatimu."

"Aku selalu bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan caraku."

"Tidak dalam hal ini, Tantei-san!" Haibara menyahut balasan Shinichi dengan emosi, menatap pria itu geram dan menggertakan gigi. "Kau mungkin ahli mengungkap kasus pembunuhan, tapi kau sama sekali tidak tahu isi hati perempuan. Dalam kasus pembunuhan semakin kau mengejarnya kau akan menemukan kebenaran, tapi tentang hati perempuan, semakin kau mengejarnya kau akan menyakiti hati banyak orang."

Shinichi terdiam menatap mata biru yang menatapnya balik penuh keyakinan itu.

"Jika kau mengejarku dan suatu hari aku memutuskan berhenti berlari, yang terluka adalah istrimu, lalu anakmu, orang tua dari istrimu, dan lama-lama semua orang."

"Lalu kau?" Shinichi tak membiarkan jeda berlalu lama dari suara Haibara yang berhenti. "Apa kau yang sedang berlari tidak terluka? Apa aku yang mengejarmu juga tidak terluka?"

Haibara sukses dibuat kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Haibara? Apa kau tidak ingin bahagia?" Lanjutnya dengan nada lebih pelan.

"Tidak, Kudo-kun." Haibara bergumam tegas. "Aku hanya tidak bisa melawan takdir. Kau dan Ran-san sudah ditakdirkan bersama sejak kalian terlahir."

Justru yang membalas perkataan itu adalah seringaian geli Shinichi dan suara ikat pinggang pria itu yang terbuka. Melihat hal itu Haibara tersentak dengan mata melebar. Setelah pembicaraan panjang mereka, ternyata Shinichi sama sekali tidak merubah niatannya.

"Kalau begitu akan aku hancurkan takdir yang sering kau sebut-sebut itu."

"B-baka!" Haibara merasakan jantungnya kembali berpacu kenjang. "Kau tidak mengerti juga?"

"Aku justru sangat mengerti, Haibara." Shinichi melepas jasnya dan melemparkannya ke lantai, diikuti dengan resleting celananya yang perlahan-lahan terbuka.

Haibara paham betul apa yang hendak pria itu lakukan kali ini. Bukan sekedar pelampiasan seperti sebelumnya, ini sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Maka dari itu, Haibara segera berlari ketika Shinichi beranjak dari atasnya. Hanya saja dengan cepat tubuhnya kembali terlempar ke ranjang oleh Shinichi.

"Kudo-kun!" Teriaknya sambil memejamkan mata, ia tidak sanggup menyaksikan bagaimana Shinichi telah menelanjanginya dan meraba setiap inchi tubuhnya.

Detik berikutnya Haibara bahkan telah melepaskan desahan bersamaan dengan mulut Shinichi yang menyesap payudaranya. Bahkan itu belum bisa disebut payudara mengingat tubuh Haibara baru memasuki masa pubertas.

Dan desahan kedua Haibara nyaris berupa teriakan saat tangan Shinichi mengusap kewanitaannya. Tidak memberi waktu, dalam menit yang sama jari pria itu masuk dan membuat gerakan kasar di sana.

Secara hormon Haibara sebenarnya sudah siap dengan sentuhan dewasa Shinichi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi wanita ini menemukan sensasi nikmat dari semua yang ia dapat, berkhianat dari nurani dan mendesah mengiringi pekerjaan jari Shinichi.

Tapi ia terus berkata untuk Shinichi berhenti, yang hanya menjadi sia-sia ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar meneroboh lubang kewanitaannya dan kali ini membuatnya benar-benar berteriak. Guncangan serta desahan menjadi satu, lalu semua sudah terlalu terlambat sehingga Haibara memejamkan mata lebih erat sambil memeluk tubuh Shinichi yang terus memimpin mereka mencari kepuasan.

Yang Haibara sesali ketika gerakan mereka berhenti dengan tubuh masing-masing kaku, adalah ia lupa mengingatkan Shinichi. Saat pria itu ambruk ke atasnya tanpa tenaga Haibara bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengalir di selangkangannya, sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar adalah sperma.

"Pervert little brat..." Ia memaki di tengah deraan napas keduanya yang memburu, lalu tak lama setelah itu disambung kekehan pelan Shinichi.

"Lihat, 'kan? Aku berhasil menghancurkannya." Katanya sambil memeluk Haibara dengan erat. "Kau tidak bisa lari lagi, Haibara."

Haibara memandang langit-langit dari bayangannya yang memburam dengan backsound suara kekehan Shinichi dan napas beratnya sendiri. Tangannya yang sempat terkulai lemah kini terangkat lagi dan membakap balik tubuh pria itu. Tentu saja Haibara sudah tidak dapat lari karena Shinichi sudah memberikan benihnya. Dan ini mengingatkan Haibara pada saat Shinichi menyelamatkannya dari bus yang akan meledak itu, waktu itu Shinichi memberikan darahya pada Haibara dan membuat Haibara tidak bisa lari lagi.

Shinichi Kudo memang memiliki cara tersendiri untuk membuat Ai Haibara berhenti berlari.

 _#to be continued..._

A/N: maaf atas kekurangan di fict ini, dan terima kasih untuk Sherry Ai, Mell Hinaga Kuran, Borax 007, dan Ichirukilover30 yang sudah meninggalkan review, dan terima kasih semua yang sudah membaca... see you~ :)


	3. Chapter 3

Malam itu adalah malam yang menandakan akhir musim panas dimana gemercik hujan merayap tanpa pemberitahuan karena mendung sama gelapnya dengan langit malam, sementara, Shinichi Kudo memandang Haibara yang berada di samping jendela, memunggunginya. Petir menyambar sesekali dan membuat ruang tamu profesor Agasa yang terang semakin terang, menerangkan bagaimana wajah pemuda itu dilumuri kekecewaan.

Tidak bisa Shinichi lupa kalau malam itu adalah awal dari sebuah akhir. Malam itu Shinichi telah mengetahui alasan apa yang membuat Shiho Miyano ingin terlahir kembali sebagai Ai Haibara, dan itu adalah alasan yang sama yang membuat Shinichi begitu kecewa.

Shinichi Kudo hanya mengenal dua wanita secara dekat. Satu adalah Ran Mouri, teman masa kecilnya yang ia cintai karena kebiasaan, dan satu lagi adalah Ai Haibara yang baru-baru ini Shinichi sadari telah menjadi kebutuhan baginya. Sebagai seorang ilmuan yang jenius dan terbiasa dengan kasus kejahatan, Ai Haibara bagai kepingan puzzle terakhir yang bakal melengkapi hidup seorang detektif macam Shinichi Kudo. Namun ketika Shinichi telah sampai pada satu keputusan, wanita mantan organisasi itu melepaskan diri dari cinta yang mengikat mereka.

Shinichi kecewa dengan keputusan Haibara yang bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk berjuang. Haibara telah memilih terlahir kembali untuk menjalani hidup sebagai gadis biasa, berharap jatuh cinta pada pemuda lain yang belum dimiliki siapa-siapa, menolak cinta Shinichi, dan menyuruh Shinichi melupakan semua yang pernah mereka lalui bersama.

Di malam itulah... Ai Haibara menjadi wanita pertama dan satu-satunya yang menghancurkan hati Shinichi, sekaligus menjadi sosok yang paling Shinichi benci hingga hari ini.

###

 **Disclaimer:** _semua karakter dan cerita dasar milik Gosho Aoyama._

 ** _Out of Fate_**

 __chapter two_

###

"Aku mencintaimu..." pernyataan menyentuh romantisme itu diikuti dekapan dari belakang yang membuat Haibara tersentak dari konsentrasinya di depan komputer yang menyala serta gelas kopi setengah isi.

Sebenarnya wanita ini tidak perlu menengok untuk tahu bahwa Shinichi Kudo adalah pemilik suara, namun ia tetap melakukannya lalu mendapati cengiran sang detektif. Cengiran itu terlihat sangat cerah mungkin karena sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Haibara melihatnya. Selama lima tahun ini Shinichi seperti kehilangan sosok periang. Meski sering tersenyum kesan bahagia itu tidak menghiasi wajah Shinichi, tetapi hari ini sosok itu telah kembali. Haibara sampai-sampai berhasil dibuat terpesona.

"Baka, jangan mengagetkanku." Sejujurnya di dalam hati Haibara merasa lega dan bahagia karena bisa melihat kebahagiaan di wajah orang yang ia cintai, tetapi kalimat culas itu lebih mudah meluncur menyempurnakan ekspresinya.

"Oi... Oi... seharusnya kau berkata kau juga mencintaiku." Trade-mark ini, Haibara juga merasa bahagia bisa mendengarnya lagi, apalagi dengan wajah masam Shinichi dan nada kesal lelaki itu.

Akhirnya kau kembali Kudo-kun, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Biasakan dirimu dengan kenyataan bahwa selingkuhanmu ini bukan tipe wanita romantis, Kudo." Haibara menyentak lengan di sekitar tubuhnya, lalu kembali memperhatikan layar komputer dan mengetik sesuatu di sana.

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan Kudo?" Pria muda itu mendengus kecil sebelum menyandarkan diri di bagian samping meja komputer. "Dan, HEI! Apa-apaan bagian selingkuhan itu?" Ia memprotes sedikit terlambat dengan mata memincing pada wanita berwajah muda di depannya.

"Aku memanggilmu Kudo atau Baka sekalipun kau juga tetap tahu kalau aku mencintaimu, jadi apa masalahnya?" Balas Haibara tak acuh dengan jari-jari menari di atas keyboard lagi.

Shinichi yang mendengar hal itu sembari menatap wajah datar Haibara dari samping hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Kedua tangannya disimpan ke dalam saku lalu kedua pundaknya terlihat turun. Mungkin memang Ai Haibara adalah sebuah misteri bernyawa yang tidak bakal bisa Shinichi pecahkan, dan itu juga yang membuat pemuda ini jatuh cinta semakin dalam.

Memikirkan ini, tiba-tiba sebuah senyum kecil membentuk bibir pemuda itu. Kenyataannya misteri yang tidak bisa dipecahkan memang membuat seorang Kudo terus berhasrat untuk mengejarnya. Hubungan mereka terasa menggairahkan dengan Haibara yang seolah menarik-ulur situasi di antara keduanya. Mungkin saja kalau Haibara bersikap romantis dan manis terhadapnya, seorang detektif macam Shinichi Kudo akan merasa bosan.

"Kau tahu, Haibara?" Suara pemuda itu dikeluarkan bersamaan dengan tangannya yang bergerak, keluar dari saku lalu menarik kursi beroda yang diduduki Haibara untuk membuat wajah gadis itu berhadapan dengan wajahnya. "Aku tidak bertujuan menjadikanmu sebagai selingkuhanku."

Tepat setelah Shinichi mengatupkan bibir, Haibara memincingkan mata.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanyanya, dan pertanyaannya seperti sebuah pemberitahuan bahwa ia telah membaca isi otak Shinichi.

Ah, ini juga alasan yang membuat jantung Shinichi berdebar jika berhadapan dengan sang ilmuan muda. Ai Haibara entah bagaimana selalu bisa membaca isi otaknya.

"Aku menunggumu sampai kau siap menikah denganku." Ia menjawab begitu mudahnya.

Namun bagi Haibara tentu itu bukan pekara mudah karena masalah langsung menjabar di dalam pemikirannya. Menikah dengan Shinichi bukan tujuannya meski telah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi melarikan diri. Haibara hanya ingin mengulur waktu sembari mencari jalan keluar yang tepat bagi mereka. Jalan keluar yang tidak perlu merusak kebahagiaan rumah tangga seseorang.

"Ngomong apa kau?" Ia memutuskan tidak menanggapi ketimbang menanggapi dengan sesuatu yang bakal membuat Shinichi merasa sakit hati. "Usiaku masih empat-belas tahun, kalau aku mau menikah itu mungkin sepuluh atau dua-puluh tahun lagi."

"Hei! Itu terlalu lama!" Sahut pemuda ini dengan segera.

Sementara Haibara kembali berekspresi tak acuh sambil memutar kursinya.

"Memang apa yang kau inginkan dengan menikah denganku?" Ia melempar pertanyaan saat berhasil menghadap layar komputer lagi, kemudian sebelum Shinichi mampu membalas, Haibara sengaja melanjutkan, "Kau 'kan sudah berhasil memperkosaku kemarin."

"Kalau aku hanya ingin menidurimu, aku bisa menyeretmu ke ranjang kapan pun."

Haibara mendengar nada berbeda dari Shinichi sehingga meliriknya. Bukan perkara Meniduri-mu, melainkan kenyataan bahwa seorang Kudo jadi lebih cepat terbakar emosi. Sifatnya yang tenang dan berkepala dingin seperti hilang.

"Aku ingin memberimu kebahagiaan."

"Aku bahagia seperti ini―"

―dengan menjadi selingkuhan seorang detektif terkenal?―"

―kau yang bilang bukan aku."

Shinichi dan Haibara berakhir saling melirik tajam seolah memberi ancaman setelah sahut-menyahut itu. Keduanya belum merubah posisi, masih dengan Shinichi berdiri di depan meja komputer dan Haibara duduk di kursi.

Akhirnya Kudo pun menemui kegagalan dalam memprediksikan situasi. Ia datang kemarin dengan tujuan mengobati rasa rindu, namun yang didapati justru perdebatan baru. Jangka waktu lima tahun ternyata cukup kalau hanya untuk merubah dua orang. Dulu mereka bisa berbagi pikiran dengan tenang, jauh dibanding sekarang dimana obrolan mereka selalu berakhir dengan perdebatan.

"Apa sebenarnya kau bermasalah dengan status pernikahanku? Kalau memang itu masalahnya aku akan mengajukan perceraian hari ini juga." Perkataan Shinichi yang telah bernada tenang justru menimbulkan gejolak besar di hati Haibara.

"Kudo-kun!" Ia bergumam tegas, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak serius dengan perkataanku?"

Tidak, tidak. Haibara seolah lupa cara bicara dan menatap pria muda di depannya penuh penyangkalan. Bukan tidak percaya, wanita ini malah tahu betul seberapa besar keseriusan Shinichi. Keseriusan Shinichi membuat Haibara takut jika itu akan terlaksana dalam bentul aksi suatu hari nanti.

"Aku hanya belum siap membicarakan hal terlalu jauh." Ia kembali mengguman tegas sembari berusaha menetralisir kegelisahannya. Namun yang ia dapati berikutnya justru sebuah tawa sinis dari Shinichi diikuti perkataan pria itu yang bernada sama.

"Belum siap? Kau bahkan lebih tua dariku."

Dan beruntung Haibara tidak dalam tinggi emosi yang sama. Kali ini wanita 14 tahun itu memilih tidak menjawab dan mengambil satu helaan napas. Ia kembali duduk namun masih menatap lawan bicaranya. Haibara tahu harus menghentikan obrolan mereka sebelum terjadi hal buruk. Ia meraih mouse untuk menyimpan hasil pekerjaannya, lalu mematikan komputer sembari menatap kabur ke arah layar.

"Aku hanya ingin menjalani hidup tenang lebih lama. Menikah denganmu artinya aku akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan, dan itu merepotkan." Katanya, menengok kecil pada Shinichi sambil mengabaikan gemelitik sakit di dalam dada.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti jadi pengecut?" Sahutan ini berhasil membakar kesabaran Haibara. Gadis itu sampai-sampai mencengkram erat mouse di tangannya.

"Dan sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi begitu egois?" Untuk ukuran seseorang yang menahan tensi, perkataan Haibara terluncur cukup tenang. "Kita tidak tinggal di hutan, Kudo. Terlebih kau cukup terkenal." Ujarnya sembari menatap kosong.

Tangan Haibara kemudian melepaskan mouse dengan hati-hati sebelum memutar kursi sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Ia telah menemukan bagaimana wajah pria yang ia cintai melunak.

Jujur, Shinichi juga mengerti, ia tidak sebodoh itu. Hanya saja rasa sakit yang dideritanya bertahun-tahun membuatnya tidak ingin perduli perasaan orang lain. Shinichi Kudo tidak terlatih menjadi seorang korban. Sejak lahir ia memiliki segalanya, berbeda dari Shiho Miyano. Wajar saja jika mereka memiliki pendapat yang berbeda untuk menyelesaikan situasi ini.

"Kudo-kun, seperti ini saja dulu, jangan dibuat rumit." Suara Haibara meminta.

Butuh waktu sampai satu menit lebih sampai akhirnya lawan bicara Haibara mengangguk pelan seolah mengaku kalah. Namun justru hal itulah yang membuat Haibara dapat bernapas lega. Meski ia tahu bahwa Shinichi tidak akan menyerah untuk mewujudkan keinginannya, setidaknya Haibara mendapat waktu untuk menyusun rencana.

"Kau kemari tidak hanya untuk menyatakan perasaanmu atau bahkan hanya ingin mengajakku bertengkar, 'kan?" Haibara melempar pertanyaan untuk mengalihkan perhatian secepat mungkin sebelum mereka kembali berdebat.

"Hm." Pria itu sedikit kehilangan selera, namun tetap menanggapi dan masih ingin melanjutkan rencana yang ia bawa kemari. "Aku akan keluar kota untuk beberapa hari dan berencana mengajakmu."

Haibara tersentak sekali lagi, dengan pelan. Namun ia bertahan untuk memendam komentarnya dalam hati karena lelah jika harus masuk lagi ke dalam pertengkaran. Gadis itu memutuskan menyilangkan kedua kaki menjadi satu tumpukan sembari mengulur waktu untuk mencari jawaban yang bisa dijadikan alasan untuk menolak.

"Aku seorang siswa SMP kalau kau lupa." Ia cukup puas dengan otaknya yang cemerlang sehingga berhasil menjadikan sekolahnya sebagai senjata.

"Maksudku hari minggu, dan kebetulan senin hari libur nasional." Shinichi membalas tak acuh seraya membuang pandangan ke arah almanak di dinding, sementara Haibara berusaha keras untuk tidak mengumpat karena ia telah terjebak.

###

Hari minggu minggu ini datang lebih cepat ketimbang saat Haibara menantikannya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa penemuan baru. Bahkan sebenarnya (dengan bodoh) ia berharap akan ada keajaiban dimana presiden Jepang tiba-tiba mengubah hari libur nasional ke hari sabtu. Tapi tentu saja itu tidak pernah terjadi, karena kenyataannya ini sudah delapan jam sejak memasuki hari minggu dan Ai Haibara sudah berada di Okinawa bersama si detektif (Bodoh! Mesum! Brengsek!) yang sialnya begitu ia cintai.

Untungnya laut Okinawa sangat indah dan memiliki kemisteriusan dari segi sains yang membangkitkan ketertarikan pribadi bagi Haibara. Setelah meletakan barang-barangnya di kamar hotel yang bakal ia dan Shinichi tinggali untuk dua hari ke depan, gadis bertubuh belasan itu melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya di atas pasir putih sambil menatap jauh ke depan, ke arah hamparan birunya laut yang terlihat seperti menyatu dengan birunya langit di ujung sana.

Haibara menarik napas perlahan selagi langkahnya semakin pelan dan akhirnya berhenti. Meski sudah sejak tujuh tahun lalu hidupnya tidak digentanyangi oleh organisasi hitam, tapi rasanya baru kali ini Ai Haibara merasakan kebebasan yang sebebas ini.

Bebas menikmati pemandangan indah alam tanpa mengkhawatirkan statusnya sebagai buronan.

Bebas berdiri sebagai dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu berpura-pura sebagai gadis 14 tahun di depan kawan-kawannya.

Bebas membiarkan tangan Shinichi Kudo menggenggam tangannya tanpa takut akan dilihat seseorang yang mungkin sakit hati dengan pemandangan ini.

Bebas berkata,

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kudo-kun."

Mendengar hal itu, rasanya bibir Shinichi tidak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai. Satu tangan pria ini masuk ke saku, satunya lagi mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Haibara. Shinichi Kudo sudah menduga bahwa kekasihnya memang membutuhkan suasana seperti ini setelah begitu banyak tekanan yang mereka lalui.

"Kau harusnya juga mengakui bahwa aku berhasil merubah takdir." Ia melirik gadis di sampingnya selagi bicara, kemudian beralih ke belakangnya untuk memberi pelukan tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Tapi yang pertama kali membalas ucapannya justru sebuah dengusan.

"Aku akui kau selalu berhasil memaksakan kehendakmu." Ia sedikit menggumam, karena baginya perubahan ini tidak benar-benar berhasil.

Baginya, mereka hanya sedang menunda takdir.

"Oi, oi... jangan bilang kau masih―

―Aku masih di sini, tantei-kun... aku masih di dalam pelukanmu... Jangan paranoid, kau akhir-akhir ini mudah sekali emosi." Haibara menyela, lalu mengambil jeda sesaat untuk menunjukan senyum mengejeknya. "Kelihatan sekali kau frustasi karena terlalu lama memendam rasa cintamu padaku."

"Geez!" Pendengarnya langsung tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesis. "Tidak bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal-hal yang menyebalkan?"

Alis Haibara naik sedikit. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shinichi agar dapat mempertemukan pandangan mereka, dan berkata, "Bisa." Disusul senyum termanisnya dan satu kalimat yang sukses membuat Shinichi bergidik ngeri. "Pacarku yang tampan, sayangku, setelah ini kita belanja, ya?"

"... menjijikan." Dengan spontan ia berkomentar.

"Nah." Sementara Haibara malah menyeringai puas.

Setelah Ai Haibara kembali memunggunginya satu menit setelahnya, Shinichi menarik senyuman sekaligus menarik Haibara ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Untuk beberapa lama mereka membiarkan kediaman berjalan seperti itu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata telah mengawasi mereka sejak tadi.

 ** _#_** _to be continued..._

A/N: sorry for late update... and special thanks to: Kira Miyano, amuto , ss , shihomiyano , hani107, Betelgeuse Bellatrix , haibara ai , HaiMi , AiEmerald , Noname , Mell Hinaga Kuran , Guest , sherry ai , hiru nesaan :)

Maaf atas kesalahan dan kekurangannya, see you~


	4. Chapter 4

Ai Haibara terbangun lalu menemukan diri di dalam dekapan, dan ia merasa hangat dan aman.

Di suatu ketika wanita ini juga pernah bermimpi menjadi seorang istri, memiliki suami yang menjaganya sepanjang malam, lalu diesok pagi ia diminta membuatkan sarapan dan secangkir kopi. Tapi mimpi itu terlalu semu, sebuah mimpi indah yang juga menakutkan karena merasa tidak bakal terwujud selamanya. Sehingga Ai Haibara membiarkan mimpi-mimpi itu memudar dari keyakinannya.

Kali ini... dengan matanya yang terbuka Ai Haibara menyentuh ujung mimpinya, merasakan lengan kekar Shinichi Kudo melingkari perutnya di balik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh telanjang mereka.

Dari sela gorden jendela Haibara bisa melihat malam hari belum berakhir, meski ia sendiri tidak yakin sekarang ini pukul berapa, namun ternyata memang seorang pria telah menemaninya semalaman, memberinya kehangatan, dan juga membuatnya merasa aman. Rasa-rasanya bibir Haibara berada di ambang senyum setelah menyadari ini semua adalah kenyataan. Kemudian seraya memejamkan mata kembali, ia mengapit jari-jari Shinichi di dalam jari-jarinya sendiri.

Hanya malam ini... Ai Haibara memberanikan diri untuk bermimpi, membiarkan logikanya terhanyut ke dalam angan-angan sebagai istri Shinichi...

Benar-benar hanya untuk malam ini saja...

###

 **Disclaimer:** _semua karakter dan cerita dasar milik Gosho Aoyama_

 **Out of Fate**

 __chapter four_

###

Ai Haibara terbangun lalu menemukan dunia sudah terang, dan ia harus menghadapi kenyataan.

Lengan Shinichi tidak memeluknya, malah dari sudut mata Haibara menemui sosok itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengherankan sekali detektif itu masih terlihat bugar setelah kegiatan malam mereka yang menguras tenaga. Haibara menguap lebar dengan tangan kanan menutup di depan mulutnya, berhenti memperhatikan Shinichi lalu menyadari sarapan serta dua gelas kopi yang masih berasap tersaji di satu set meja yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Butuh tambahan waktu bagi Haibara untuk benar-benar memijak realita. Kemudian masih sambil menguap wanita bertubuh remaja itu mencari keberadaan baju-bajunya yang kemarin dilempar seorang pria mesum yang menelanjanginya.

"Apa kau akan lama?" Haibara melempar pertanyaan sembari meraih kaos Shinichi yang tergeletak di lantai, memutuskan memakai itu saja karena toh ia hanya butuh menutupi tubuhnya untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sementara Shinichi menghentikan gerakan, merentang tangan hendak memakai kemeja. Ia mengancingkannya dulu sambil melihat bayangan Haibara yang tertampil di cermin. Bayangan di cermin memperlihatkan Haibara yang sedang merapikan ranjang mereka, dan Shinichi jadi ingin menyeringai ketika ingat apa yang menyebabkan ranjang mereka berantakan.

"Apanya?" Ia bergumam pendek, lalu berbalik untuk mempertemukan pandangan.

"Kau akan pergi menangani kasus, 'kan?" Haibara mendongak ke arah Shinichi, kemudian menunduk lagi, kali ini untuk meraih gelas kopi di atas meja.

"Ah..." eksklamasi kecil dari sosok lain itu membuat Haibara menunda keinginan menyesap kopi panas lalu mendongak. "Sebenarnya aku bohong soal itu." Tuntasnya, tak elak pendengarnya memincing seketika.

Haibara melempar pandangan mencela, sementara yang ditatap memamerkan seringai menyebalkan. Rupanya tugas-ke-luar-kota itu hanya kedok agar mereka bisa berlibur bersama. Harusnya Haibara sudah curiga semenjak kemarin Shinichi tidak lekas memulai pekerjaannya tapi malah mengajaknya jalan-jalan menikmati pantai Okinawa.

"Idiot." Pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat mengumpat seperti itu sebelum menikmati kopinya.

"Kau akan sakit perut kalau minum kopi sebelum sarapan, Silly." Shinichi memilih kembali memandang cermin dan melanjutkan ganti bajunya, sekaligus mengawasi gerak-gerik Haibara yang baru saja meletakan cangkir ke meja. Wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi sambil menguap, lalu membalasnya dengan suara malas-malasan.

"Kau benar-benar perhatian, Kudo-kun." Ia mengambil jeda untuk menarik knop pintu. "Sayangnya perutku sudah sakit karena ulahmu semalam." Lanjutnya sebelum menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi.

Yang Shinichi Kudo bisa lakukan selanjutnya hanya mengeleng pelan. Setelah menyelesaikan acara ganti bajunya, ia menikmati sarapan lebih dulu. Beberapa menit kemudian Haibara baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Belum ada lagi percakapan di antara mereka membuat kamar itu sunyi, dan yang berinteraksi lebih banyak adalah matahari pagi bersama hembusan angin laut Okinawa di balik jendela.

"Kau jadi berbelanja?" Ia bertanya, menggeser gelas kopi ke dekat Haibara ketika Haibara sudah mendudukan diri di sofa seberang meja.

"Tidak." Gadis itu bergidik pelan seraya meraih cangkir kopi, menyesap isinya dan menaruhnya kembali lalu ganti mengambil roti isi. "Aku tidak mau bertemu mayat di mall." Katanya, mengingat acara belanja mereka tertunda karena kasus pembunuhan yang tiba-tiba terjadi di pantai kemarin.

Sungguh, Shinichi Kudo pun tak tahu kenapa selalu dibuntuti kasus-kasus kriminal. Tapi seharusnya tidak separah itu juga sampai-sampai di mall pun bakal menemui hal yang sama.

"Jadi kau mau tinggal di kamar seharian?" Ia sedikit menyindir, juga mencibir.

"Begitulah..." Dengan mengejutkan Ai Haibara membenarkan tebakan Shinichi.

Wanita itu membuktikan omongannya melalui tindakan. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia membuka laci di bawah meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah majalah. Shinichi hanya dapat mengikuti gerak-gerik Haibara dari sudut mata, dan menemukan wanita itu berakhir duduk di tepi ranjang dengan punggung menyandar ke belakang. Sepertinya Haibara berencana menghabiskan hari dengan bersantai sambil membaca.

"Sungguh, Haibara?" Pemilik marga Kudo itu sedikit sangsi dengan satu alis terangkat, sementara Haibara melempar tatapan malas sebelum membuka majalah di hadapannya.

"Karena aku pikir kau memang akan bekerja, jadi dari awal aku berencana bermalas-malasan hari ini." Haibara membalas santai sambil membolak-balik halaman. "Lagi pula aku sudah sering berjalan-jalan bersama teman SMPku, selain itu belum ada barang yang ingin aku beli."

Sebuah dengusan kesal membalasnya, dari Shinichi. Kalau begini rasanya percuma saja mereka pergi jauh-jauh ke Okinawa. Tapi terlepas dari apa yang Haibara inginkan, Shinichi Kudo pun tidak memiliki rencana untuk mengisi waktu liburan mereka. Selama ini jika ia berlibur ke pantai, ia pasti berenang atau lebih banyak menangani kasus. Atau jika pergi bersama keluarganya, Shinichi dan Ichigo bermain-main di pantai. Dan berhubung ia dan Haibara sudah melakukan semua itu kemarin, rasanya bersantai-santai di atas ranjang adalah ide yang bagus.

Shinichi Kudo bangkit dari duduk dan membawa serta cangkir kopinya yang masih setengah isi. Diletakannya cangkir kopi itu ke meja di sebelah ranjang, sementara dirinya merangkak naik ke kasur dengan mengaibakan tatapan bertanya dari Haibara. Pria muda itu membaringkan kepalanya di paha Haibara dan menatap sepasang mata yang memincing ke arahnya. Jika mengingat tahun-tahun yang berlalu itu rasanya sedikit lucu karena Shinichi Kudo pernah mengatakan bahwa tatapan Ai Haibara mirip dengan tatapan setan, namun sekarang justru mendapati diri mengagumi tatapan itu.

"Keberatan kalau kau menjelaskan apa lagi hal bodoh yang ada di dalam otakmu?" Haibara melipat majalahnya, lalu mengapitnya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di dada.

"Aku pikir kau bisa membaca pikiranku?" Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, Shinichi melempar pernyataan iseng masih sambil mengagumi mata biru di depannya. Biru itu bukan karena warnanya, tapi biru itu seperti biru lautan yang menggambarkan kedalamannya. Dan ia jadi merasa masih ada banyak rahasia tersimpan di sana.

"Omongan bodoh macam apa lagi itu?" Haibara mengalihkan pandangan seraya menggeleng pelan, sengaja menghindari mata biru yang terus menatapnya. Karena biru mata Shinichi seperti birunya langit tak berawan, birunya menggambarkan ketinggian. Haibara takut menggantungkan harapan di sana.

Kemudian Shinichi Kudo memutuskan memutus pertemuan pandangan mereka dengan menghadap ke internit ruang. Ia perlahan-lahan memejamkan mata dan membiarkan senyuman membentuk bibirnya.

"Aku ingin bermalas-malasan juga." Katanya sambil menyamankan kepala di paha Haibara.

"Dan aku bukan bantal, Kudo-kun."

"Bantal itu terlalu mainstream, Haibara, kreatiflah sedikit..."

Hanya satu hembusan napas setelahnya, Haibara mendesah pelan dengan tampang tak habis pikir. Namun setelah itu ia juga tidak berusaha menyingkirkan Shinichi. Justru beberapa menit kemudian kembali menyandarkan punggung ke belakang.

Akui saja hubungan mereka berjalan membosankan bagi pasangan pada umumnya. Mereka nyaris melakukan segala hal sendiri kecuali bagian bercinta yang setara pasangan suami-istri. Namun selalu ada hal-hal sederhana yang mengungkap rasa cinta mereka seperti ini: seperti Shinichi yang tadi menyisihkan ham dari dalam roti isinya untuk diselipkan ke roti isi Haibara, atau, seperti halnya sekarang Haibara mempergunakan majalahnya untuk menghalau terik sinar matahari yang menyilaukan tidur Shinichi.

Mereka memang contoh pasangan paling tidak mesra di dunia, namun mereka memahami kebutuhan satu sama lain tanpa harus menggunakan kata-kata.

###

Ai Haibara dan Shinichi Kudo terbangun bersamaan lalu menemui suara dering ponsel memanggil.

Dengan sedikit enggan Shinichi melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Haibara, kemudian masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar meraih ponselnya dari atas meja. Setelah menemui nama seorang wanita di bagian pemanggil, lelaki ini justru menolak panggilan tersebut lalu kembali menyelipkan kedua lengannya di sekitar pinggang Haibara dan berencana melanjutkan tidur siangnya. Namun tentu saja rencananya tidak pernah terjadi karena ia merasa sesuatu memaksa kelopaknya terbuka. Sesuatu itu ternyata tak lain adalah jari-jari Haibara.

"Naze...?" Ia bergumam pelan, menatap Haibara yang mendudukan diri di sebelahnya, lalu terlentang.

"Siapa?" Haibara sebenarnya cukup bisa menebak siapa yang barusan menelpon Shinichi, tapi ia hanya ingin melihat reaksi pria itu sehingga bisa yakin akan dugaannya.

"Nomer tidak di kenal." Jawabnya sambil melipat satu tangan ke belakang kepala dan menguap lebar.

"Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Kudo-kun."

Pemilik marga Kudo ini langsung menyeriangai dan meraih tubuh Haibara sehingga wanita itu jatuh ke pelukannya.

"Oh ya?" Ia bertanya saat Haibara mendongak wajahnya. "Kalau begitu katakan padaku dari angka satu sampai seratus angka mana yang aku pikirkan?"

Butuh waktu beberapa lama bagi Haibara untuk memalingkan muka dari mata Shinichi dan membalas seperti ini, "Idiot!"

"Silly!" Shinichi Kudo terkekeh ketika Haibara bangun dari dekapannya tanpa lupa memberinya pukulan pelan.

Sang detektif menguap lagi seraya melirik arlojinya yang menunjukan ini sudah cukup siang, selagi itu Haibara turun dari ranjang untuk membuka jendela kamar. Angin laut yang berhembus lurus ke arah Shinichi membuat pemuda itu merasakan sejuk dan nyaman, sekaligus membuatnya menatap ke arah jendela lalu melihat sosok Haibara begitu indah dengan hembusan angin dan cahaya matahari menerpanya.

"Kau sangat cantik."

Haibara menengok pemilik suara, seketika.

"Heh? Apa rayuanmu itu akan berujung dengan ajakan bercinta, Tantei-kun?" Ia sedikit menyeringai.

"Sebenarnya tidak," Tanggapnya terdengar malas-malasan. "Tapi kalau kau menginginkannya aku siap kapan saja." Shinichi melanjutkan sembari turun dari ranjang.

Kemudian pria muda itu meraih telpon hotel dan menekan beberapa angka di sana, menenempelkan ponselnya ke telinga kanan sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Haibara dapat mendengar samar-samar suara Shinichi seperti mengatakan, "Nasi kari dua, ke kamar 209." yang membuat wanita ini menggeleng pelan dari posisinya. Sepertinya Shinichi Kudo benar-benar mengikuti rencana Ai Haibara yang ingin bersantai-santai di kamar seharian.

 _Ah, si Idiot itu..._

###

Ai Haibara terbangun untuk ke empat kalinya dalam hari ini lalu menemui langit terlihat gamang disentuh cahaya senja.

Wanita itu tertegun beberapa lama selama menatap punggung Shinichi yang duduk bersila tepat di ranjang bagian sebelahnya. Shinichi Kudo sedang menonton pertandingan sepak bola, memasang tampang antusias dengan tangan mengepal-ngepal gemas seolah ingin ikut berlari di dalam pertandingan yang sedang disiarkan secara langsung di televisi. Lalu pemuda itu berjengit sedikit sambil megumpat pelan.

Secara perlahan Ai Haibara mendudukan diri dan ikut menonton televisi, sementara Shinichi baru saja menyadari bahwa wanita itu sudah terbangun. Namun tetap saja tidak ada obrolan di antara mereka karena pertandingan sepak bola yang sedang berlangsung sangat seru bagi keduanya. Beberapa kali terdengar seruan senang atau desisan kecewa dari Shinichi, sedangkan Haibara hanya mengelampiaskan perasaan melalui ekspresi yang beganti-ganti.

Setelah 90 menit berlalu dan pertandingan yang mendebarkan itu berakhir, Shinichi melompat turun dari ranjang untuk merayakan kemenangan tim yang ia idolakan. Haibara hanya menyeringai kecil dari atas ranjang menyaksikan tingkah Shinichi. Ini seolah membuktikan bahwa Shinichi Kudo benar-benar telah kembali menjadi diri sendiri.

"Haibara! Ayo kita makan di luar untuk merayakannya!" Dengan antusias pria muda itu menatapnya, dan suara ajakannya pun menggambarkan hal yang sama.

"Ne..." Jawab Haibara santai masih menahan tawa geli. "Tapi kau harus membawaku ke restoran mahal, Kudo." Lanjutnya sebelum turun dari ranjang.

Meski ada sedikit gerutuan dari Shinichi setelah mendengar perkataan Haibara, namun pria muda itu tidak pernah menyatakan penolakan. Dengan malas-malasan justru Shinichi menyanggupi, membuat Haibara terkikik senang saat melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Haibara sudah siap berangkat dengan memakai gaun warna merah kurang lebih tiga puluh menit setelahnya, Shinichi Kudo juga sudah siap dengan jas abu-abu berpadu kemeja hitamnya. Ia meraih tangan Haibara dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, lalu mereka meninggalkan kamar hotel untuk pertama kalinya di hari ini

* * *

Dua minggu setelah Shinichi dan Haibara menjalin hubungan secara rahasia, satu minggu setelah kembalinya mereka dari Okinawa, dan sehari sebelum Shinichi Kudo diangkat sebagai kapten kepolisian jepang termuda, ―sebuah paket misterius datang. Paket itu tak bernama dan merupakan amplop coklat besar seukuran A4. Dan yang paling mengejutkan, Shinichi menemukan foto-fotonya bersama Haibara sebagai isinya.

Hanya berjeda lima menit setelah paket itu diterima Shinichi, ia mendapat telpon dari nomer rahasia.

"Apa kau terkejut, tuan detektif?"

Shinichi langsung bisa menebak orang yang menelponnya ini adalah orang yang sama dengan si pengirim paket, sekaligus yakin suara yang ia dengar telah dikamuflase dengan alat. Namun sebelum ia dapat menjawab, orang yang sama kembali berkata.

"Aku yakin istrimu dan wartawan akan lebih terkejut jika tahu."

Mendengar hal itu, Shinichi memejamkan matanya. Tidak sampai dua detik matanya dibuka kembali, lalu dengan suara tenang membalas seperti ini,

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, katakan saja apa yang ingin kau dapatkan dariku."

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja mulai negosiasinya."

 _# To be continued..._

 **A/N:** seharusnya chapter ini gak ada dan langsung ke scenes terakhir (nunjuk atas), tapi karena kebetulan ada mood nulis jadi gue tulis dan semoga gak membosankan~

Dan, oh, quote yang 'mata biru' itu pernah nemu disuatu tempat tapi lupa dimana, jadi credit to the owner aja...

The last, special thanks to: Haibara15 , shihomiyano , Kira Miyano , amuto , HaiMi , hani107 , Betelgeuse Bellatrix , hiru nesaan , thank you!


End file.
